How Far
by NerdGangsta
Summary: Fitz is sent to a crazy house after the incident at Vegas Night. He gives up all hope until he meets someone he thought didn't exist. But how much trouble will he drag her into and will their friendship last through all their mishaps?
1. So far from home

Fitz stared out the window while it was pouring down rain. He was so relieved that he was not going to prison. After all that happened on Vegas Night…he didn't know what to do anymore. He only wanted to get that freakish emo boy off his back. Eli annoyed the hell out of Fitz. He was always wanting to start trouble and was always getting on his nerves. Fitz tried to stop the fights, but Eli just kept on going with his stupid stunts. He wanted to use the knife to scare Eli, not end up getting arrested. And that bitch Clare, was always up in there business. He used to like her, but she was head over heals for that emo freak, so it was no use. And there date at Vegas Night wasn't something someone would call a "dream date".

But now Fitz was on his way to a crazy house. It wasn't exactly prison, but close enough. Everyone who had a problems with violence to complete psycho paths stayed there. He didn't belong there and he never will. The car ride there seemed so short, he wished so badly that he wouldn't have to get out of the car. They pulled into the parking lot and found a parking place. They got out and pulled Fitz out of the car. He had handcuffs on, but he didn't deserve them, he didn't deserve any of this. He caught sight of the large building. It wasn't as big as he thought it would be, but it was big. He imagined it was a big tall tower with a large wired, electric fence. But it was just a regular old building with a barbed-wired fence. It was night time and Fitz was exhausted from all the drama he has been through. They came up to the fence and the wind blew hard on his face. One of the cops entered in a code to open the gates. A big light flashed and a loud alarm went off. The gate slowly opened and the cops grabbed Fitz and started to walk toward the building. It was cold and he wanted to get inside immediately. His hands were getting numb and he could barely feel his own face. They got to the door and had to enter another code. A little light went off and they opened the door. As soon as they got in some people ran up to Fitz and started searching him and had medal detectors. When they cleared him they let him into a long hall way.

A woman came out and came up to him. "Mark Fitzgerald, right?" she asked.

Fitz looked up at the woman. "Yes, mam, that's me." he said slowly.

"Ok…" she said as she was writing stuff down, "Your room is…678. Follow me."

She waved him on and Fitz followed. They walked a long ways down lots of hallways till they reached his room.

"Here you are." she said pointing to his room, "Room 678."

Fitz walked toward the door as well as the woman. She unlocked his door and let him in. He looked in his room to find a dresser, bed, and a desk. There was a little bathroom with a sink, toilet, and a small walk in shower. He sat down on his bed while the woman sat a the desk.

"Okay, Mark, I am Laura Smith, but you shall call me Mrs. Smith. I'm here to go over a few rules with you." she said.

Mrs. Smith was a middle aged woman that looked like she was in her late 30's, early 40's. She looked like a very serious woman that no one would want to mess with.

"First of all, you will take a shower every night and be to bed by 9. You will wake up every morning at 6 and get ready for class. You will be taking English, Civics, Algebra, Biology, and many others" she handed Fitz his schedule.

"You will have lunch at 1 and you and the other students will all join together in the cafeteria. Classes end at 4 and you will go to your therapy classes at 5. Therapy ends at 7 and that's when you go back to your room. Your gym class will be at 11. In gym you have group activities with the others, You will learn to build trust with each other and also build strength. We have a strict no fighting rule. If you are caught fighting, whether it is verbally or physically, you will spend the night on the fifth floor. The fifth floor is were we keep the people that chose not to obey the rules. It is a filthy and full of bandits. A boy like you would be crying as soon as you're locked in a room with 15 to 25 other people. Ones that haven't taken a bath in weeks. So I suppose you behave Mr. Fitzgerald."

Fitz sat there silent trying to take everything in that he has heard so far. He took in a deep breath, "Yes, mam" he said. She got up and walked toward the door. She then looked back at him.

"Oh yeah, there is a role call for everyone at 8. You will meet in the cafeteria with grades 9-12. Be on time and get a quick shower and get a good nights rest. Good night, Mark" she said and walked out the door and locked it behind her.

"It's Fitz" he said under his breath. He got up quickly and went in the bathroom. He turned on the shower and started stripping from his clothes. He jumped in the shower, but the water was freezing cold. He absolutely hated this. He was locked in this hell while Eli is off playing kissy kissy with his bratty girlfriend. As soon as he was done washing up he dried off and went to his dresser. He looked in it to find baggy white pants and shirts. _Better than orange, _he thought to himself. He put on his clothes and got into bed. As soon a the clock struck 9 his lights automatically turned off. He slowly dosed off and started to dream.

_He ran quickly through the hallway. Lights were flashing everywhere. He could hardly breathe. He suddenly heard screaming behind him. "Fitz! Fitz!" he heard. Then he heard someone running after him. "Please, you have to leave! I can't let you get hurt!" he said to the girl behind him. "I'm not leaving you! I'll NEVER leave you! We're in this together!" she looked him deeply in the eyes. "Please….Ivy…." he said and his eyes filled with tears looking into her innocent emerald eyes. He heard sudden shots and heard the girl gasp strongly. He then realized that she had been shot with a tranquilizer dart. "Ivy!" he screamed as he held the tiny girl in his arms. He saw some running toward him. "Stop right there!" they yelled at him. _

He suddenly woke up sweating intensely. He didn't know anything or anyone in his dream but felt every emotion. He was in an extreme state of confusion. He tried to calm himself down but just couldn't. He breathed intensely while trying to calm down. He lied down and finally got back to sleep. Luckily, he didn't have anymore strange dreams. He woke up the next morning at 6. He got up and tried to recapture what had happened the other night. It seemed like a complete bedlam. He changed his clothes, which were the same as his night clothes, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. He grabbed his schedule and the map to the building. They let open the doors at 7:30 and he ran out the doors. Everyone else was in white just like him. They were pushing and shoving each other like they were like wild animals. Fitz tried his best to get through the crowd without falling and being trampled. He followed the "wild animals" to the large cafeteria. They all looked like freaks. Some had tattoo's and/or a piercing every place on there body. They were all complete freaks. _Eli would fit right in _Fitz thought to himself. He made his way to the cafeteria and found a spot to sit. They started calling role at 8. They named lots of names, which they were only calling last names.

"Feeder!" they called.

_Some people have some weird ass last names _Fitz thought.

They called lots for names and then called "Fitzgerald!"

"Here" he said.

They called more names and he tried to tune them out. "Gerald!" they called.

If Fitz had to go through this every morning his ears would start to bleed. Fitz was not listening at all till he heard them call that one name. He didn't even believe what he heard and his heart started to race once he heard it.

"Goldsworthy!" they called. He heard a high pitched voice behind him say "Here" it was a small girl that looked like she was in grade 9. The girl looked familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it what was so familiar. After they called all the role it was about 8:45, so they had 15 minutes to talk. He quickly ran up to the girl and right away said "Is your last name Goldsworthy?"

"Yes," she said looking directly at him. "I'm Ivy Goldsworthy, and you are?"


	2. One Friend

_He quickly ran up to the girl and right away said "Is your last name Goldsworthy?" _

"_Yes," she said looking directly at him. "I'm Ivy Goldsworthy and you are?"_

Fitz just stared at her for awhile. She had long black hair with a bang. She also had lots of chain necklaces and bracelets. Her eyes were pure emerald green. If you were standing on the other side of the cafeteria you could still see her the green in her eyes. But what caught Fitz's eye was a thick bracelet with a big piece of metal on the front. A large red heart that looked like it was bleeding black blood was painted on the metal. In the middle of the heart was a lock. She was of coarse wearing the stupid white baggy clothes everyone else was wearing.

"Hello?" she said bringing Fitz back into reality.

"Hi…." he said. She gave him that "well?" look.

"Oh….ummm…" he said.

"Do you have a name?" she said.

"Oh it's ummmm…." he said.

_Say something! You know your own name you dipstick! Just spit it out already! _he thought to himself.

"Fitz" he said.

"Fitz…..hmmmm…..interesting name" she said still looking into his eyes. Fitz stood there still dumbstruck that there was yet ANOTHER Goldsworthy. He thought he had got away from the freaks that was the Goldsworthy family. But something was different about Ivy. When he was around Eli he wanted to get as far away as possible. With Ivy…..just….something was different there….really different. She didn't seem like an annoying asshole like Eli. Although she took the emo freak part of him, she seemed different.

"Why did you want to know if my last name was Goldsworthy?" she asked. Fitz stood there searching for an answer in his head.

"Just….ummmm…..someone I knew had that last name." he said quickly. Her eyes quickly got really big and concerned.

"Who?" she said really loud.

"Just….some guy." Fitz said as he scratched his head.

"Some guy, some guy! Who is this "some guy" ?" you speak of?" she said grabbing him and shaking him.

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" he said being shaken constantly. She quickly let go feeling embarrassed. Fitz wiped his hands across his clothes as if he was brushing something off them.

"Sorry….." she said still looking embarrassed. "So who? PLEASE tell me or I'll die from curiosity." Fitz could tell she was joking around and they both laughed.

"Ummm…his name was Eli…" he said.

"YOU KNOW ELI!" she said screaming in his face. Fitz looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yea, he went to my school" he said still freaked out.

"He did! Were you friends with him? Were you close? Did he say anything about me? Does he even still remember me?" she said really fast. Fitz looked at her very strangely and slowly answered.

"No we weren't friends…we were kind of….enemies and I don't know if he talked about you. He never mentioned to anyone about a girl named Ivy or that he even had a sister at all."

Her faced dropped, "Oh….." she said and looked at the ground. Fitz looked at her worryingly. He didn't know why but he actually felt bad for her. She seemed so innocent.

"What's wrong?" he said looking down at her. She slowly lifted her head up.

"It's just that…..it seems as though everyone has forgotten about me…." she said slowly. Fitz looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted so badly to have a friend here and Ivy just seemed like the perfect person. He had just met her and wanted to know so much about her.

"Really?" he said concerned like.

"Yea, I was put in here two years ago and I've haven't spoken to my family since." she said looking down. "I don't even think they remember me" she sat down at a table and leaned her face against her hand. Fitz quickly sat down right beside her. "I'm probably going to end up rotting in this prison alone. I'm never gonna make any _normal_ friend cause I'm trapped in a place full of crazy's" she said looking around the room.

"Who says I'm not normal?" Fitz said to her. She quickly lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

_You _would want to be _my _friend?" she said questioning him.

"Why not, you don't seem like a huge ass like your brother" he said and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Yea, I guess your right. Eli is a huge ass isn't he?" she said a little cheered up now.

"He's the whole reason I'm in here in the first place" he said back. Ivy looked at him very confused.

"Really?" She said all curious like "What happened?"

"I don't really like talking about it…" he said.

"Oh, come on! Please…for me?" she said sticking out her lip.

"The puppy do face doesn't work on me" he said laughing a little. She kept doing the face and tried to make herself look adorable and helpless. Fitz couldn't get over how incredibly cute she looked. He kept laughing until he finally gave up.

"Okay, okay! You win!" he said and she started laughing. " I'll tell you"

She looked at him expecting an answer. Fitz was about to speak until he heard a loud alarm and everyone suddenly got quiet.

_ATTENION! ATTENITION EVERYONE! Everyone will now move into there first class. Move quickly with a purpose! _

It got quiet again and then it suddenly got loud. Everyone was moving out of the caf to there first class.

"I guess we'll talk at lunch then, new buddy" she said standing up.

"Guess we will, buddy" he said back. They stood there for a moment and then Ivy did something that surprised Fitz. She quickly gave him a hug. He stood there confused but decided to hug her back. She finally let go after a little while.

"What was that for?" Fitz asked still very confused.

"I just…I haven't had a friend in a very long time. Everyone I've ever known has thought I was a freak or betrayed me. Hopefully you won't though. I trust you Fitz. Your different then anyone I've ever met before. You're the first friend I've had in 4 years." she said looking deeply in his eyes.

"But, you've only been here for 2 years" he said.

"Exactly, even when I wasn't in a crazy house I had no friends." she said still looking at him. "Well, I've got to go to class, you should to."

She quickly walked away leaving Fitz absolutely speechless. How could one girl effect in so much in the time span of 15 minutes. He had a feeling that this was not going to be as boring as he thought.

**A/N: Ok, sorry this chapter wasn't really interesting. I basically typed it in 1 hour with one finger cause I was bored. Shout out to sasawh13/TDIfan13. She is practically my internet sister. She said a shout out to me and this story in one of her youtube videos. She is an awesome video maker and Degrassi fan. She acts just like me and she said really nice things about me. Shout out to MissMurderBites for giving me the name Ivy. PLEASE review the story cause. If I get enough fans I'll starting doing something special every chapter I make. Like today I'll do a question of they day. The questions I might ask could be about the chapter, could be about something really random, or both. My question: If you woke up one day and you were the opposite gender….what would you do? I would see how many girls I could get rejected by in one day. What about you? Reviews are always awesome and they make me make new chapters soon. **


End file.
